Spider-Man
Summary Peter Benjamin Parker was born to C.I.A. agents Richard and Mary Parker, who were killed when Peter was very young. After the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May in a modest house in Forest Hills, New York. While still in High School, Peter attended a science exhibition about radiology where he was bitten by a radioactive spider, granting him the proportionate strength and agility of a spider as well as a " Spider-Sense" that warns him of nearby danger. In order to test his new abilities and earn some cash, Peter participated in a wrestling challenge against Crusher Hogan. He easily won the challenge and also gained the attention of the media. Afterward while backstage, Peter saw a burglar run past him but did nothing to stop him as it wasn’t his problem. Later that night when Peter arrived home, he was told by a policeman that his Uncle Ben had been murdered by someone who broke into their house. The cop mentioned they had tracked the killer to a warehouse. In his anger, Peter put on his wrestling costume and went after the murderer himself. After arriving at the warehouse and easily defeating Uncle Ben’s killer, Peter saw that it was the same burglar he didn’t stop at the arena… thus learning that "with great power comes great responsibility". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | Low 7-C | 4-B Name: Peter Benjamin Parker/Spider-Man Origin: Marvel Comics, Amazing Fantasy #15 Gender: Male Age: Currently over 30 years Classification: Human with genetic mutation Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Martial Artist, Enhanced Senses (His senses are much better than a human's, and he can detect radio frequencies), Precognition (His Spider-Sense alerts him to danger), can adhere to and climb nearly any surface, Resistance to earthly poisons and disease(Can even recover from vampirism), Regeneration (Mid-Low; can regenerate broken bones in hours) | All previous abilities, Enhanced Senses (His senses are even better than before, allowing him to feel vibrations in air currents and granting him night vision), can produce organic webbing, Telepathy (Can telepathically communicate with spiders and other arthropods), Poison Manipulation (Possesses paralytic venom), Regeneration (At least Mid-Low; his regeneration is better than before. Likely Low-Mid through molting; regenerated a lost eye and returned to life after having seemingly been killed) | Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Flight, Cosmic Awareness Attack Potency: Small Town level (Physically moved the Hulk at speeds exceeding Mach 400. Roughly comparable to Luke Cage, albeit weaker. Stronger than Deadpool) | Small Town level (He's stronger than before) | Solar System level (Held his own against Terminus, and broke out of Quasar's energy constructs) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Destroyed a stone slab in a microsecond. Dodged Electro's lightning. Shouldn't be overwhelmingly slower than Silk). Supersonic travel speed (At least Mach 1.88). With precognition/spider-sense included his reactions are comparable to Relativistic (However, the precognition only helps in situations in which another character's attack speed is much greater than his or her combat speed, or in situations in which an character's combat speed is only slightly greater than Spider-Man's own) | Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions, Supersonic travel speed. With precognition/spider-sense included his reactions are comparable to Relativistic | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Supported a part of the Daily Bugle) | Class 10 | Class 95 Striking Strength: Small Town Class (Capable of trading blows with opponents of similar strength to himself) | Small Town Class | Solar System Class Durability: Small Town level (Has repeatedly survived attacks from the likes of Venom and Carnage) | Small Town level | Solar System level Stamina: Massively Superhuman Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with webbing. Unknown with his abilities as Captain Universe. Standard Equipment: His Trusty Web-Shooters which change to many different types of webbing such as; Tasers, Acid, Foam, Cement, Ice, Impact, Magnetic, Sonic, Flame, Anti-Toxins. Webware, Spider-Tracers, a Spider-Signal, and for a while he wore a suit of armor designed by Tony Stark (Iron Man), Spider-Glider, Spider-Mobile & Hydro-Spider Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Formerly the Head of Parker Industries, a worldwide multi-billion dollar company. Former scientist at Horizon Labs Think Tank, designed most of his equipment (such as the web shooters and tracers, among other gadgets) himself, Reed Richards once commented that if he had devoted his life to science he would have rivaled him, was a writer for the Daily Bugle, has been complimented by Hank Pym and works as a scientist in S.T.A.R. Labs. Also has experience fighting all kinds of opponents, from street thugs to cosmic threats, excellent tactician (freed New York from the control of the Goblin King and his army and cured the goblin king after only a few minutes of being back in his body) Weaknesses: He usually doesn't take his fights seriously unless he has a good reason to. * Spider-Sense Disruption: Spider-Man's Spider Sense can lose its effectiveness if it is blocked or temporarily weakened by specialized equipment or certain drugs. It also would not trigger if it detects something that is not registered as a threat like the Spider-Man clones or the Venom symbiote and its offspring and Anti-Venom. When deprived of his spider-sense, Spider-Man becomes vulnerable to surveillance and attack, and web-slinging requires most of his concentration. * Ethyl Chloride: Perhaps as a side effect of gaining his powers, Spider-Man is susceptible to the pesticide ethyl chloride. This chemical is frequently used as a weapon by the Spider-Slayers. * Bad Luck: Not exactly a flaw or a disadvantage in his crime-fighting, Peter Parker's life is generally a complicated one. Peter has been forced in numerous occasions to lie to people close to him, be late in his commitments, get away from people and so on for the sake of his secret identity. This inherent difficulty to get his superhero life a secrecy, matched with the number of superhuman events and beings in New York and simply coincidence has, in turn, lead Peter to aggravate people around himself, even ones close to himself, and to, more often than not, run into trouble and embarrassment. As Peter often remarks whenever he misses an opportunity to better his social life, improve his finances, or even get to work on time, (due to his super-heroics), "Typical Parker Luck." Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spider Sense: This power acts as a form of precognition that can detect danger shortly before it happens, which can greatly augment his reaction time. It has also shown to be able to detect magical beings such as Doctor Strange in his astral form, give him a layout of the area around him (this is why he doesn't have to look where he shoots his webs and can fight comfortably in darkness), and even give detailed information hours before the threat emerges (although it doesn't usually work like this). * Web Shooters: Canisters using a special web fluid that he designed himself, they spray webbing that is stronger than steel and even people as strong as The Thing have had trouble breaking out of it. It can be used to incapacitate enemies, distract enemies, swing from high places, grab objects, create shields to defend himself, and many other uses. * Web Bullets: Compressed webs shot at high speeds to deal blunt damage at a range. * Web Swing: Uses webbing as an adhesive rope to swing around at high speeds and grab objects that are too far to reach. * Web Zip: Uses webbing from both arms to latch onto the ground or nearby walls and uses the elasticity of his webs to propel himself forward at high speeds far distances. (usually toward heavier or stronger opponents) * Web Tie: Uses webs to incapacitate target. * Web Shield: Forms a shield out of webbing to block attacks. * Mark of Kaine: Spider-Man concentrates his adhesive powers into his hand and rips the skin off of the opponent's face. * Physical Mutations: In "The Other" he had fangs, night vision, and stingers that could extend and retract from his wrists and paralyze enemies with a touch. * Way of the Spider: During the events of Spider-Island, Spider-Man went to Shang-Chi for martial arts training on the recommendation from the new Madame Web to compensate for the loss of his Spider-Sense. Together they created the Way of the Spider, a modified version of Peter's own combat style and Shang-Chi's martial arts. Peter Parker combined his bullying experiences, his superhuman capabilities, his mastery of acrobatics, concepts from his combat training with Captain America and his additional training from Shang-Chi to create it. His skill with his fighting style was later increased with the return of his Spider-Sense and currently uses this fighting style to counter all types of combatants, as it complements his superhuman powers. Peter has defeated and stalemated many opponents with this fighting style, notably Spider-Woman and Shang-Chi. Key: Spider-Man | The Other | Captain Universe